


Comme un livre ouvert

by ThaliaBubble



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), first class - Fandom
Genre: Body Positivity, Erotica, F/M, Love, One Shot, Post X-Men: First Class, Sex, Telepathy, fat reader, from soft to smut, merciJulieGarwood, stretch marks, wheelchair
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: Imaginons que tu étais là pour les événements de Cuba et ses suites, que tu étais là pour Charles quand il en avait besoin.Le Professeur X et toi vous aimez, c'est une évidence, et quand les élèves sont dans le parc, vous en profitez pour partager un moment à deux ^^Ça démarre très doux et ça chauffe petit à petit.Je vous aime tous. Enjoy ^^
Relationships: Charles Xavier/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Comme un livre ouvert

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Open up your mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852523) by [ThaliaBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble)



> Par souci de clarté, j'ai mis des petites étoiles à chaque étape. Quand ça devient un peu plus chaud, étoiles ! ^^

Désertés par les élèves par cette belle journée ensoleillée, les couloirs de l’institut semblent bien vides et tu t’y promènes pensivement en effleurant les murs du bout des doigts. Par les grandes fenêtres, tu observes les enfants courir après le ballon, se téléporter pour jeter leurs camarades dans le lac entre autres utilisations taquines de leurs dons particuliers. En tant qu’enseignante, tu ne peux pas les rejoindre mais ça ne t’empêche pas d’être amusée tandis que tu sortes dans le parc en évitant de justesse un adolescent jaune vif qui rebondit contre le mur avant de continuer sa course. 

\- Attention Julio.  
\- Pardon, Professeur !

Tu étouffes un rire alors que l’adolescent est déjà loin, filant comme un citron enthousiaste que tu suis des yeux quelques temps avant de t’éloigner vers un recoin du parc plus calme. L’herbe est d’un émeraude superbe, à croire que vous vous trouvez dans un pensionnat anglais et non dans l’Etat de New-York. Peut-être qu’un jour, tu retourneras en Europe avec plaisir mais, pour le moment, tu te plais bien ici. Et puis, tu as eu ton compte de périples avec Cuba. Mais oui, un jour, tu te sentiras prête à sortir de ces murs, tu as fait tant de progrès, tu réussiras à rester discrète. Ton pantalon bruisse à chaque frottement de tes cuisses et tu te concentres sur ce bruit sans vraiment y penser, laissant tes pieds te mener où ils veulent. Le tissu fait tant de bruit, à moins que tu ne sois trop absorbée par tes pensées, que tu ne remarques pas le léger bruissement dans ton dos. La personne t’observe discrètement, de la pointe des cheveux qui balayent ta nuque jusqu’à la chute de tes reins mise en valeur par le pantalon voyant (ainsi va la mode). Enfin, ne voulant pas se montrer trop pervers (un peu, ça reste acceptable), le nouveau venu s’éclaircit la voix, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Vous avez décidé de vous enfoncer loin des sentiers battus, miss Y/N. Heureusement que Hank a modifié mon fauteuil…

Brutalement tirée de ta rêverie, tu pousses un juron des plus inélégants et te retourne dans un sursaut, le tout manquant totalement de grâce et surtout d’équilibre. Tu bascules, emportée par ton élan, et te prépare à heurter le sol avec tout le ridicule qui s’impose lorsque, d’un mouvement fluide, le directeur de l’institut s’avance pour te réceptionner sur ses genoux, t’asseyant comme une enfant rencontrant le Père Noël. Ses yeux bleus pétillent d’un amusement qu’il ne dissimule même plus et si son attitude est des plus chevaleresques, la main posée sur ta cuisse témoigne qu’il n’est pas totalement un gentleman. Gardant le silence, il te laisse te rendre compte de la situation et devenir rouge de gêne, attendant les excuses que tu ne manques pas de bafouiller avec empressement.

\- Toutes mes excuses, vous m’avez fait peur. Enfin non, vous m’avez surprise, j’étais dans mes pensées et…vraiment désolée. Je suis beaucoup trop lourde, je…je vais me relever. 

Tu esquisses un mouvement pour retrouver la terre ferme mais le professeur te retient fermement sans se départir de son air innocent, faisant tourner les roues de son fauteuil pour changer de direction et revenir vers l’école. Il emprunte néanmoins un chemin à l’abri des regards, continuant d’appliquer une légère pression du bras qui te maintient par la taille et te serre contre son torse. Tu commences à protester mais sans grande conviction car personne ne peut vous voir. L’étreinte se fait plus douce lorsque tu te loves contre le jeune homme et passe les bras autour de son cou.

\- Vous êtes en train de me kidnapper, Professeur Xavier ?  
\- Ça te gênerait vraiment ?

Tu tournes la tête pour lui répliquer quelque chose mais te perds totalement dans ses prunelles bleues qui captent ton attention ; ça n’a pas changé depuis votre rencontre, tu pourrais le suivre au bout du monde quand il te regarde comme ça. Comme si tu étais une merveille. 

Le gravier crisse sous les roues marquées d’un X et tu vérifies nerveusement qu’aucun élève n’a pu vous voir passer dans cette position si compromettante. Si les relations ne sont pas interdites, les professeurs se doivent de faire preuve d’exemplarité et d’éviter d’alimenter les commérages. Mais non, personne ne semble avoir fait attention à vous, les étudiants étant tous occupés ailleurs. Tu essaies néanmoins de te redresser, consciente que tu dois peser lourd sur les jambes de ce pauvre homme qui est déjà infirme.

\- Laisse-moi me lever, Charles, je dois t’écraser les cuisses… Je suis trop lourde, pose-moi.  
\- Non, répond le directeur en riant, je refuse. Ça fait trois jours que je cherche à t’avoir pour moi-seul alors il est hors de question que je te laisse m’échapper. En plus, je ne sens absolument rien, c’est l’avantage.

Pour te faire passer l’envie de braver son autorité, il accélère brusquement à l’approche de l’institut, vous faisant franchir le seuil comme des jeunes mariés (tu écartes très vite cette pensée ridicule) et filer dans les corridors déserts à une vitesse déraisonnable. Si quelqu’un voyait le grand Professeur X foncer comme une fusée entre les salles de classes… Tu pousses un cri de surprise lorsque vous dérapez sur le parquet ciré en un virage serré qui manque vous envoyer contre le mur, il faudrait peut-être songer à inclure quelque chose sur les courses de fauteuil dans le règlement intérieur. Mais l’air fier de Charles, la fossette taquine qui creuse sa joue, t’empêchent d’avoir peur d’une mauvaise chute, c’est beaucoup trop amusant et nous savons tous qu’il n’a eu beaucoup d’occasions de rire après le départ de Raven. Heureusement, le temps a passé et il a retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre.

Sous prétexte de s’amuser, tu pressens néanmoins que ce cher professeur a une destination bien précise en tête et tu hausses un sourcil incrédule en le voyant s’éloigner dans l’une des ailes du manoir. Le fauteuil ralentit peu à peu mais tu ne résistes pas à l’envie de rester encore un petit peu contre le jeune homme tandis qu’il t’amène sournoisement vers sa chambre. Cela faisait un moment que vous ne vous étiez plus retrouvés seuls, le travail d’enseignant laisse peu de temps libre. Ce qui n’avait pas empêché Charles d’organiser une soirée en tête à tête, dîner sans prétention, bouquet de fleurs colorées et danse à l’abri des regards, serrés l’un contre l’autre en oubliant les heures. Sa main se lève pour caresser ta joue sous prétexte de replacer une mèche et tu t’amuses à embrasser le creux de son poignet, là où les veines se devinent sous la peau fine. 

\- Tu n’es pas censé donner un cours ? Faire des trucs de directeur ?  
\- Non, j’ai pris mon après-midi. C’est une trop belle journée pour travailler. Et puis…j’ai d’autres projets.

Son souffle chaud se pose au creux de ton cou et sa bouche s’ourle en une moue enjôleuse comme s’il était un jeune étudiant, le bout de ses doigts s’aventurant sous ton chemisier avec la même avidité, caressant les monts de ta chair jusqu’à ta hanche, là où la peau est étrangement plus sombre et sensible. Ce contact t’électrise et tu rougis fortement, sentant monter en toi une excitation aussi brutale qu’inattendue. Il y a cinq minutes à peine, vous étiez tranquillement dans le parc ! Légèrement nerveuse tout en sachant très bien qu’il obtiendra ce qu’il veut (tu en as tout autant envie que lui), tu écartes cette main trop habile des plis de ton ventre et entrecroises vos doigts pour l’empêcher de récidiver. C’est à ce moment-là que tu te rends compte que le décor a changé et que les couloirs lambrissés et lumineux ont fait place à une chambre spacieuse mais sombre, au bureau encombré de documents éparpillés. La porte se referme derrière vous, renforçant la sensation que vous êtes loin du monde extérieur, rien que tous les deux. Tu te décides enfin à quitter les genoux du professeur, profitant d’être dans ce lieu intime pour regarder autour de toi, examiner les papiers raturés, la photo encadrée près de la lampe, le costume mal plié sur une chaise. C’est à la fois fouillis et ordonné, tellement représentatif de son propriétaire. A travers le vitrail de la fenêtre, tu distingues le lac, les arbres centenaires qui étendent paresseusement leurs branches et tu songes que tu as une chance folle de pouvoir vivre ici, à l’abri. Lorsque tu te retournes, cette pensée devient une certitude et tu souris. Charles remarque ta bonne humeur et, croyant que tu t’apprêtes à le taquiner sur le bazar ambiant, se prépare à l’attaque.

\- Ne fais pas comme si ta chambre était mieux rangée. Je suis un homme occupé qui n’a pas le temps de…  
\- On s’en fiche, je me disais que j’avais de la chance que tu m’ais trouvé.  
\- Oh… 

꙳꙳꙳ Pris de court, le professeur ne sait quoi répondre et tu profites de son étonnement comme il a profité de ta gêne en te surprenant tout à l’heure, t’installant sur le rebord du lit avant d’enrouler tes chevilles autour du fauteuil pour l’attirer jusqu’à toi. Ce geste de possessivité surprend et amuse le mutant qui pose sur toi un regard azur de défi, que comptes-tu faire de lui à présent ? La réponse ne se fait pas attendre et tu te penches pour emprisonner ses lèvres pleines, goûtant dessus les restes de sucre d’une pâtisserie avalée en douce, c’est que ce professeur est un cachottier ! Un cachottier doublé d’un gourmand car il ne reste pas passif bien longtemps, imprimant une pression sur ta bouche pour prolonger le baiser, capturant le gémissement que tu exhales lorsque vos corps se rapprochent et qu’un genou conquérant vient se nicher entre tes jambes. Il n’esquisse néanmoins pas d’autre geste, te laissant agir à ta guise en laissant descendre ton souffle le long de sa gorge dont la chair frémit de délice. Tu sens le corps masculin se tendre lorsque ta langue vient titiller un grain de beauté que tu embrasses, écartant le col de la chemise qui te semble en trop. Avant d’aller plus loin, tu décides d’aider Charles à te rejoindre sur le matelas mais ce dernier t’arrête, la respiration rendue saccadée par le désir. Ses prunelles étincèlent de malice lorsqu’il croise ton regard et emprisonne tes poignets entre ses doigts de pianiste.

\- Non, attends. J’ai envie d’essayer quelque chose… si tu permets. 

D’un geste éloquent, il lève deux doigts vers sa tempe et tu te recules légèrement avec une expression interrogative, hochant la tête pour donner ton accord sans savoir ce à quoi tu consens. Tu as toute confiance en lui et les moyens de l’arrêter si les choses ne conviennent pas. Loin de t’éclairer, le jeune homme a un sourire mystérieux.

\- J’ai envie de pouvoir te capturer entre mes cuisses, Y/N. Sans entrave.

Ton cœur bat plus fort pendant les quelques secondes où ton amant fait durer le suspense avant de se concentrer et de pénétrer ton esprit ouvert. Impatiente, tu le fixes avec curiosité alors qu’il laisse retomber sa main et entreprend d’ôter la veste professorale qui ne ferait que l’encombrer. Evidemment, il s’amuse à procéder avec des gestes d’une lenteur exaspérante, sachant pertinemment que tu trépignes à l’intérieur. D’observer le tissu de sa chemise se tendre contre son torse à chacun de ses mouvements ne t’aide pas à garder la tête froide et tu te retiens de lui arracher ses vêtements, ton impatience lui ferait trop plaisir. Enfin, il laisse tomber la veste sur le sol et pose sa main sur ta nuque pour te demander un baiser, laissant ta main se perdre le long de sa mâchoire. Fiévreuse, tu fermes les yeux lorsque vos lèvres se joignent pour ne plus se quitter alors que deux bras te serrent avec une tendresse teintée de passion. Tu sens le cœur de Charles battre contre toi alors qu’il te soulève sans lâcher ta bouche pour mieux t’étendre sur les draps moelleux. De te sentir ainsi transportée te surprend et tu ouvres les paupières au moment où le mutant s’installe au-dessus de toi, à genoux au bord du matelas. Ses jambes… Le choc laisse rapidement place à la compréhension et tu ris en levant le nez vers le visage plus que fier du télépathe.

\- Tout est dans ma tête, hein ? Que c’est pervers….  
\- Je m’étais promis de te surprendre.

Si tout ceci n’est qu’une illusion, elle est extrêmement réussie et tu prends ça avec amusement, pour toi, c’est une sorte de jeu coquin. Etendue au milieu des tissus froissés, tu contemples le visage de ton amant, l’auréole de ses ondulations brunes que tu adores caresser. Mais déjà l’avide professeur commence la leçon, promenant la pulpe de ses doigts sur le fin tissu de ta chemise avant d’en défaire un à un les boutons, veillant à n’en faire sauter aucun et prenant son temps pour admirer ton corps qui se dévoile. D’instinct, tu détournes le regard, rentres le ventre avec gêne en songeant à ces bourrelets que tu détestes, cette anatomie molle dont tu as honte. Charles connaît bien tes complexes, nul besoin d’être télépathe pour les deviner, et il s’est fait un devoir de les apaiser. Il compte bien te faire perdre tes appréhensions en même temps que la tête, quitte à y passer tout l’après-midi, toute la nuit, toute la vie s’il le faut. C’est un homme patient, prêt à s’investir corps et âme dans un nouveau sujet d’étude. 

\- Il fait trop jour…ce serait mieux dans le noir, je ne veux pas que tu voies…  
\- Chut…, t’interrompt le jeune homme en posant un doigt impérieux sur tes lèvres entrouvertes, tu es magnifique, absolument magnifique. Je te défends de dire le contraire.

꙳꙳꙳ Le léger ton autoritaire est adouci par le sourire joyeux qu’il t’adresse et qui creuse de minuscules rides au coin de ses yeux bleus. Le regard que cet homme pose sur toi est si tendre, si amoureux… mais aussi empli d’un feu malicieux et passionné. D’un geste, il achève de dévoiler ta peau, ta poitrine généreuse qu’il frôle avant d’en suivre le contour, t’embrassant entre les deux seins avant d’en humer le creux, sa respiration brûlante déclenchant d’agréables frissons dans ta chair à nu. Sa langue darde comme un serpent curieux, entourant ton mamelon pour mieux le durcir avant de l’engloutir en un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. Tu te cambres légèrement, le souffle court, et sens ta main se perdre dans la chevelure sombre alors qu’il continue sa douce torture pendant quelques instants. Puis il remonte vers ta bouche, son corps se mouvant avec souplesse pour se coller contre le tien. Moins délicate que Charles, tu défais sa chemise avec des mouvements rendus brusques par le désir, l’envoyant valser pour mieux sentir le feu de son derme. Tes mains s’amusent à parcourir le dos offert, à sentir les muscles rouler sous tes doigts alors qu’il capture ta bouche, ta gorge, ton lobe avec un impétueux appétit. 

꙳꙳꙳ Le reste de vos vêtements finit sur le tapis pour mieux faciliter vos caresses, qui a besoin d’autant de tissu de toute façon ? Aucun de vous deux ne saurait dire qui a ôté quoi mais c’est sans importante. Vos corps moites se collent et se séparent pour mieux se retrouver de plus belle et vous y laissez quelques marques d’amour, du bout des ongles ou du bout des lèvres, créant des preuves qui perdureront longtemps après que vous soyez redevenus sages. Alors que tu avais repris le dessus et trônais fièrement sur le torse de ton amant, ce dernier enroule ses cuisses puissantes autour de tes hanches pour mieux te faire basculer, décidé à pousser plus loin les jeux du corps avant que vous ne vous unissiez tout à fait. Sentant ton pouls rapide au creux de ton cou, Charles glisse son autre main au-delà de ton ventre, en explorateur retrouvant avec joie une terre sauvage dont lui-seul connaît le chemin. Il y trace des cercles, suit les motifs violets, rouges ou blancs qui imprègnent l’intérieur de tes cuisses comme une carte au trésor. Ces marques que tu haïs, il ne cesse de les admirer, de les saluer sans t’égratigner avant de s’aventurer du bout des doigts dans tes recoins les plus intimes avec une délicatesse d’artiste. Son prénom jaillit de tes lèvres, le suppliant de mettre fin à ton attente et il rit en mordillant ta bouche. _Et là, je dois aller manger donc je vous laisse là-dessus._

_Merci beaucoup d’avoir lu et bonne journée <3 (j’assume totalement mon troll final)_

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open here : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bubbletimestories


End file.
